


Quiet Passion

by afairlypudgycat



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afairlypudgycat/pseuds/afairlypudgycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a sad lack of Shockwave/Soundwave.  I aim to fix that.  Starting with plot-less  porn.   Mmmm.... plot-less porn...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Passion

> [Inspired by Zenophrenic and written for Zenophrenic.](http://zenophrenic.tumblr.com/image/48983722683)
> 
> They were on the end of Shockwave’s berth; Soundwave straddled Shockwave’s lap, his legs wide apart. Shockwave pushed his arm canon under one and spread them further, Soundwave’s interface panel searing hot as he ground against Shockwave’s to the beat of a song only Soundwave heard.  
>   
> Soundwave knew Shockwave’s preferences very well; the biting, the hand on his antennae, but most of all, his bare face. He wouldn’t admit it, but what most would call monstrous, he found enchanting, beautiful… arousing. And there it was, mere inches from his optic, those teeth on his chest, the double slitted optics staring into his. He moaned as Soundwave gave a harsh stroke to one of his major antenna and ground against his interface panel.  
>   
> It was a game they played. See who had more self-control. Who would open first? Soundwave ground hard, his valve cover still in place, though little beads of lubricant had escaped the seams. It was a preference of his to have Shockwave spike him. The violet mech wasn’t much taller than him, but that pelvic plating had a bulge for a very clear reason…   
>   
> Soundwave’s EM field assaulted Shockwave’s, breaking down his self-control as Soundwave wantonly ground down. His spike throbbed, he could feel it pressing hard against the cover. And then, almost of its own accord, the panel shifted away, letting the fully erect spike spring free, but Shockwave didn’t care that he had lost. The reward for losing was too great. Soundwave laughed. He truly laughed. It was quiet, almost inaudible, but it was still there.  
>   
> Soundwave gave a particularly hard bite before pulling his own cover aside and rubbing the rim of his valve up the length of the spike, pausing at the tip before slowly easing over it. He bit down hard, feeling a tooth crack on Shockwave’s plating, but he didn’t care so long as that thick spike continued to stretch the walls of his valve, connecting with and passing over sensors and nodes. He spent a moment savoring the feeling before jerking his hips, trying to wiggle lower down, to ease more of Shockwave into him.  
>   
> Shockwave moaned again as Soundwave eased onto him. He couldn’t help but give an encouraging push, his hand on Soundwave’s hips. He didn’t see what Soundwave saw in him, but he did see that Soundwave was extraordinarily beautiful, and his valve was riddled with nodes that connected to his own and walls that gripped his spike and gave him immeasurable pleasure.  
>   
> It didn’t take long for Shockwave to start thrusting upwards into Soundwave, slowly at first, uncertain. It didn’t matter how many times they did this, Shockwave always felt the need to take it slowly. But there was a fire in Soundwave’s optics as he ground his hips and moved his body to meet Shockwave’s thrusts every time. Shockwave’s winglets rose up with his confidence that Soundwave could take it, and in a quick motion he pulled out, flipped the slender mech onto his back, and moved over him.  
>   
> Soundwave squirmed, his legs spread wide, his hips pushed upwards. He ran his thin hands over Shockwave’s arms. Up his arm canon and to his shoulders, feeling his plating, searching and playing. Shockwave didn’t take long to reposition himself pushing the tip of his spike back in.   
>   
> He meant it to be slow, to tease, but Soundwave had more leverage than he thought he did. The slate blue mech beneath him wrapped his long thin arms around Shockwave and used that to pull him closer, shoving Shockwave’s spike back into him, still riding him despite their positions being reversed. But Shockwave did not accept that.  
>   
> He thrusted to meet Soundwave’s thrusts. He pounded hard and deep, moaning when a particularly sensitive node met one of Soundwave’s and briefly connected. They reached an even rhythm, prolonging their pleasure as long as they could when a particularly hard thrust hit the apex of Soundwave’s valve, eliciting a burst of static. Shockwave pounded hard, trying to reach that apex node again and again, driving the two of them closer to overloading.  
>   
> His thrusts became erratic as he neared his. A final stimulation of that node sent Soundwave over, his valve clenching, seemingly trying to push Shockwave into his overload. His back went rigid, his optic dark, as the pleasure took him, Soundwave’s valve clenching around him, transfluid pumping from his spike. Soundwave moaned at the feeling, as the transfluid washed over his valve, briefly stimulating each node one final time.  
>   
> Shockwave collapsed on top of his much slimmer partner, but Soundwave welcomed the weight, running his hands over Shockwave’s frame, kissing the side of his helm, cooing to him. Shockwave nuzzled Soundwave’s neck, moving to roll over before falling into recharge, but the spy master held him there, not letting his prize escape him so easily. They let their EM fields mix; Shockwave recognized most of Soundwave’s; contentment, peace, exhaustion, and a warm emotion he didn’t quite have a name for, but one he returned none the less.


End file.
